The desirability of providing supports to facilitate carrying a variety of different tools and the like equipment secured to the clothing of user has long been recognized. To this end a variety of holsters have been evolved for supporting such equipment.
Where tape meausres are employed, the conventional housing enclosed tape measure has in the past been provided with a belt clip secured to the tape measure housing so that the housing may be clipped onto a belt or the waistband of a wearer. Attachment and release of the supporting clip has been found to be problematic in that where the clip is loose enough to permit easy attachment and detachment, the amount of securement is found to be insufficient, and where the clip is tight enough to effect desired securement, release becomes a problem.